The present invention relates to a parking lock or brake for automatic transmissions for motor vehicles of the type described in German patent specification No. 29 36 466.
In the design of the parking lock of the German specification a sliding sleeve displaceable with respect to an actuating rod against the force of a spring is provided with a conical shoulder. A spring plate is secured to the actuating rod by approprite means in order to support the spring.
Another parking lock for automatic transmissions for motor vehicles is shown in German patent specification No. 32 20 260. In that design a spring acting upon the sliding sleeve is disposed inside the sliding sleeve (see FIG. 8) between one shoulder of the actuating rod and a circlip.
The use of a spring in combination with a spring support or with circlip grooves and circlips on the actuating rod is expensive to manufacture. Secondly, in the case of the circlip groove the cross-section of the actuating rod is reduced. Thus the diameter of the entire rod is made larger than the diameter that would be chosen if the circlip groove were not present.